


His Mark

by basedongalra



Series: Galra Affection Appreciation [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: tumblr:basedongalratwitter:galradata





	His Mark

It had only been two days of freedom from the gladiator arena. So suddenly, Shiro had become something of value and was handed to Sendak for guidance to provide service to the empire. There was no clear explanation for what exactly, but Shiro would take anything to get away from that pit and take comfort in the Galra who watched over him before setting foot on the main fleet.

Shiro sat on the bed in silence, eyes trained on the purple ceiling with a spaced out haze. He had been here for the past couple days. This was Sendak’s quarters and just knowing that still had him uncomfortable about it. He wasn’t accustomed just yet being out of his cell. 

Ignoring the sounds of heavy footsteps moving towards him, Shiro was suddenly shifted when a new body settled itself on the bed beside him. Shiro didn’t look until a clawed hand grasped his chin and turned his gaze.

Sendak's gaze was soft. It was an expression that Sendak never wore unless they were alone together. His demeanor was completely changed from that of some high ranking commander, although a smirk lingered on his lips “You look absolutely beautiful in my bed, Champion.” Shiro said nothing in return so Sendak chuckled softly. Gently, he rubbed his thumb against Shiro’s cheek as he pulled him up into his lap, taking the blankets with them to keep him covered up. 

“How’s your shoulder feeling?” He whispered right into his ear, keeping him pressed to his chest. His free arm wrapped tightly around his waist. 

Shiro provided no fight as he was shuffled around and back in Sendak’s arms. “It doesn’t exactly...hurt anymore,” he mumbles, fingers tightening around the folds in the blanket. Sendak gave an approved hum, arms providing a little squeeze before he moved to start kissing around Shiro’s exposed shoulders.

His lips started around the dark bite mark, lips lingering around the tender skin before starting to move to the back of his neck. “Your skin is easily bruised. I apologize, I underestimated its strength” 

“It was comforting coming from you” Shiro explained, finding the wall rather interesting to stare at for now as Sendak explored his shoulders. He hoped the prominent blush staining his cheeks wouldn’t be noticed.

Sendak gave an entertained huff, his kisses littering back to the bruised bite mark. “Oh?”

Shiro could feel the hesitance on his skin before warmth enveloped around the still sore bruise staining his shoulder. A quiet hiss escaped him once he felt Sendak’s fangs in the same spot. Sendak’s purring only grew louder as Shiro’s body tensed before relaxing in his hold.

Shiro hadn't gotten a good look at the bite the previous night, but he was curious about what exactly it looked like now. He knew how it felt. He had run his fingers against it countless times this morning. Catching a glimpse without stirring too much, Shiro couldn’t help but let the thinnest smile appear on his lips 

The feeling of knowing and having proof of someone's love and protection put him at ease. Sendak’s purr were beginning to lull him back into a comfortable sleep. And Shiro let them.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [galradata](https://twitter.com/galradata)


End file.
